EL PROBLEMA ENTRE GUARDIANES, ELEMENTS Y KARMAS
by lizethfire
Summary: esta es la dramatica historia de una element y una karma que por pasar tiempo juntas haran que ciertas personas crean algo que en realidad no son, los guardianes conocen a los elements ya que los elements son primogenitos de hombre luna, y los karmas los protectores del equilibrio.


Hola a todos perdón por no subir más fanfic es que estoy con la escuela, amigos, deporte y esas cosas les tengo una mala noticia no creo poder continuar el primer fanfic por no tener inspiración te odio cerebro, bueno esta es una historia de una linda amistad que tengo con una persona que es especial para mí y si lo lee será lo mejor que me pase…

Así que empezamos….

Epiologo:

Karmas y elements según tiempos atrás eran enemigos mortales pero eso ya no lo es mas en especial ciertas personitas que todos conocen esta es la historia de dos amigas que no les importa la edad, las diferencias y sentido de pensar ellas siempre serán las mejores amigas que existen nuestra historia comienza en la casa de cierta chica de pelo azabache…

Lizeth fire una chica linda e inteligente ella es la menor de los elements , tiene el cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda liso atado en una coleta baja y con su fleco de lado , traía puesta una camisa roja de botones con un chaleco negro con una corbata naranja con rayas negras , unos pantalones negros y un par de convers rojos ,ella es la más rápida de la familia elements suelen confundirla con su hermana gemela Lizbeth Snow pero la única diferencia de ellas es que según su hermano de ellas fire parece más niño que niña por su forma de hablar y vestir pero a lizeth nunca le intereso en absoluto lo que decía su hermano, lizeth estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitación leyendo su libro favorito "apariciones paranormales", cuando vio que el reloj de su cuarto marcaba las 2 de la tarde , dejo su libro en la cama, busco su arco y un par de flechas y salió de su habitación asía la sala para salir, cuando me habla mi hermano desde el sofá de la sala

A dónde vas marimacho…dijo blake en tono de burla

A ti que te importa blake…dije enojada…y deja de llamarme marimacho no es gracioso

Pero si lo eres lizeth…dijo blake en burla y serio

Solo porque me visto así y actuó como un niño me dices que soy marimacho…dije seria

Si querida hermana o ahora quieres que sea hermano…dijo blake riéndose…no me digas que ahora te volverás yuri jajaja

Porque no te callas ya blake…dijo Lizbeth entrando a la sala…deja a lizetn en paz que tiene que ella se vista así o actué así, yo aun así la quiero mucho…dijo Lizbeth abrazando a lizeth

Al menos hay alguien de la familia que me quiere por como soy…dije después del abrazo que le dio su linda hermana

Si, si lo que digas Snow…dijo blake

A dónde vas hermanita…dijo Lizbeth curiosa

Le prometí a Raquel ir por ella a su casa para enseñarle un poco de arquería…dije con una sonrisa

Ahh con que era eso…dijo Lizbeth devolviendo una sonrisa

Ahhh va a ver a su novia…dijo blake con tono de burla

Cállate blake o te encierro en el baño otra vez…dijo Lizbeth dándole una cara seria y enojada a la vez

Está bien solo lo haré porque no quiero dormir en el baño otra vez…dijo blake rindiéndose

Aparte si lizeth fuera yuri no saldría con bunnymund no lo crees blake…dijo Lizbeth

Tienes razón, pero yo se que ellas se traen algo entre manos…dijo blake saliendo de la sala para irse a la cocina

Ese idiota me las pagara muy caro…dije

Ya déjalo o si no se pondrá a llorar…dijo Lizbeth

Tienes razón, bueno ya me voy tengo que ir a buscar a Raquel…dije dirigiéndome a la salida

Espera...dijo Lizbeth agarrando una chaqueta roja…ponte esto acuérdate que las tarde son muy frías y no quiero tenerte enferma otra vez

Gracias por preocuparte por mi…dije poniéndome la chaqueta…bueno me tengo que ir adiós vuelvo al rato

Bye bye cuídate y salúdame a Kim de mi parte…dijo Lizbeth despidiéndose de su gemela

EN EL PALACIO DEL MAR MEDITERRANEO

Cierta castaña con mechas verdes estaba en su habitación esperando a cierta azabache que viniera por ella

Raquel sigues ahí dentro…dijo Kim karma la hermana mayor de Raquel

Si, pasa…dijo Raquel

Aun no llega tu amada lizeth…dijo Kim con cara de burla

Tu también vas a empezar, no por nada eres novia de blake…dijo Raquel con cara seria

Hay bueno ya solo era una broma…dijo Kim a su hermana

Sabes que a mí no me gusta que hables así de ella…dijo Raquel

Si, lose pero admite que te trata como una dama, se preocupa por ti, cuando te enfermas siempre está a tu lado con decirte que le causas celos a bunnymund por estar siempre con ella…dijo la inteligente y curiosa Kim

Lose, lose ya le dije a bunny que no tengo ninguna relación con ella ni ella conmigo solo somos amigas…dijo Raquel triste

Así que no soy la única a la que fastidian… se escucho una voz que Raquel conoció al instante y vio que en el marco de su ventana estaba la azabache recarga en el mismo marco

Lizeth…dijo Raquel apenada por que escucho la conversación con Kim

A qué hora llegaste fire…dijo Kim curiosa

Desde que le asías burla a Raquel y solo diré que también tengo los mismos problemas que Raquel…dije con tono calmado

Enserio…dijo Kim curiosa

Si, blake me dice que soy yuri por que siempre estoy con Raquel y eso no me agrada, estoy con Raquel porque quiero estar con ella y nada me lo impedirá…dije con orgullo

Yuri….dijo Kim con burla

Habla la chica que también es yuri por que siempre andas alabando a Lizbeth nunca te separas de ella siempre la proteges de lo que Jack su novio le pueda hacer siempre estás en las buenas como en las malas con ella hablas como si tu no fueras así querida Kim y a por cierto Lizbeth manda saludos

A dile que gracias y que si mañana tiene algo que hacer porque quiero invitarla a hacer un picnic conmigo…dijo Kim

Las dos solas que le aras a mi hermana…dije curiosa

Nada, solo hablar eso es todo…dijo Kim ruborizada

Ok como digas, nos vamos Raquel…dije guiñándole a Raquel

Sí, nos vamos…dijo Raquel sonriendo

Bye bye, Kim…dije despidiéndome de Kim

Adiós lizeth y regrésame a mi hermana temprano…dijo Kim

EN EL BOSQUE….

Habíamos llegado a un bosque donde coloque un par de centros para lanzar las flechas, cuando llegamos le enseñe lo básico y en tres tiros que hizo dos dieron en el centro por lo cual me sorprendí y así transcurrió la mayoría de la tarde hasta cierto punto de que ya se asía de noche…

Se está haciendo tarde Raquel…le dije a Raquel

Si, lizeth te puedo preguntar algo…dijo Raquel tímida

Claro Raquel dime…dije curiosa

A ti quien te gusta?...dijo Raquel tímida

Esa pregunta me sorprendió viniendo de ella nunca me la esperaría, pero necesitaba la respuesta y le dije

Pues no te puedo decir si lo quiero o lo amo, pero solo te diré que es una persona maravillosa…dije tranquila y viendo el cielo

Es bunnymund verdad…dijo Raquel un tanto celosa

Si, digamos que es el…dije tranquila y sin dejar de ver al cielo…creo que él es parte de mi corazón

Y yo donde estoy…dijo Raquel ocultando su tono molesto

Tu también formas parte de mi corazón…dije dejando de ver el cielo para verla a ella…nuestra amistad también es lo que llena mi corazón de alegría

Enserio…dijo Raquel impresionada

Si, por cierto toma esto…dije dándole un relicario color verde en forma de árbol

Para mí, que lindo detalle gracias…dijo Raquel dándome un abrazo

De nada, quieres que te lo ponga…dije con tono suave

Si, por favor…dijo Raquel

Raquel se dio vuelta y agarro su cabello suelto para que le pudiera poner el collar y se lo puse…

Como se ve…dijo Raquel

Se te ve muy bonito y te vez hermosa con el…dije con una sonrisa

Gracias…dijo Raquel con una sonrisa

Ábrelo tiene un recuerdo muy lindo…dije mientras Raquel se acercaba y con un broche que tenia lo abrí y tenía una foto donde estábamos las dos en el lugar donde nos conocimos

Me acuerdo de ese lugar me gustaría volver a ir…dijo Raquel triste

Qué tal si te llevo vamos las dos solas…dije sonriendo

Enserio me llevarías…dijo Raquel emocionada

Claro es más, vamos mañana tengo el día libre que te parece mi querida Raquel…dije sonriendo

Es bien vamos mañana, pero pasas por mi…dijo Raquel

Solo dime la hora y iré por ti…dije acercándome a ella

Te parece a las 12 de la mañana…dijo Raquel

Ok, es una cita…dije sonriendo

Será mejor que ya me lleves a casa Kim se enojara si llego tarde… dijo Raquel

Tienes razón, igual tengo que llegar temprano a casa o tendré que cocinar…dije con aburrimiento

En eso una brisa helada hace que Raquel tiemble

Estas bien Raquel…dije preocupada por ella

Si, solo que hace muchísimo frio es todo…dijo aun temblando

Ten esto…dije quitándome la chamara que me dio mi hermana y se la puse a Raquel

Pero qué hay de ti, no tienes frio…dijo Raquel ahora preocupada por mi

No te preocupes si llegamos a tiempo no me dará mucho frio, además soy fuego no me afecta mucho…dije segura de mi misma

Entonces cargue a Raquel poniéndola en mi espalda y Salí volando hasta llegar a la casa de Kim pero me di cuenta que Raquel se durmió en mi espalda y su cabeza se acomodo en mi hombro, sabía que tenía que llegar pronto y así lo hice entre por la ventana de su habitación y la deje en su cama y la tape con una sabana que había ahí y me fui sin antes darle un beso en la frente

Que duermas bien mi querida hermana Raquel…dije saliendo de su habitación volando hacia mi casa

EN CASA DE LOS ELEMENTS

Ya llegue chicos…dije entrando a la sala

Mira quien llego mi querida hermana yuri…dijo blake con burla

Que quieres ahora blake estoy cansada…dije bostezando

Déjame adivinar ya le diste su primer beso a Raquel por eso ya quieres irte a dormir…dijo blake riendo y burlándose de mi

Blake!...dijo Lizbeth gritándole

Que paso…dijo blake

Por molestar a lizeth iras a dormir en la bañera…dijo dándole su almohada y su cobija a blake

Hay no porque a mi…dijo blake dirigiéndose al baño…. Buenas noches lizbeth, buenas noches marimacho

Ya cállate blake…dije gritándole al idiota de mi hermano

Adiós Lizbeth ya me voy a dormir…dije yendo a mi habitación…buenas noches

Buenas noches lizeth…dijo Lizbeth sonriendo

EN MI HABITACION

Ya estaba lista para dormir solo me faltaba tirarme a mi cama para dormir no sin antes ver en mi tocador una foto mía con Raquel abrazadas debajo de un árbol de manzanas, yo quiero mucho a Raquel, es como la hermana menor que siempre quise tener pero lo que no sabía era que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo sino otra cosa que nunca puedo decifrar, pero bueno nunca se sabe cuando me daré cuenta de lo que piensa ella de mi…

Querido MIM ayúdame a saber por qué las personas piensan esas cosas sobre nosotras…dije viendo a la luna y después me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida

CUAL SERA LA VERDAD DE POR QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS NOS VEN ASI, ESO LO AVERIGUAREMOS CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO DONDE LAS PELEAS, DISGUSTO, BURLAS Y CAMBIOS DE GENERO NOS DARAN EL CAMINO PARA SABER LA VERDAD…

Esto es un parte de lo que va ser el fanfic que haré para reparar el tiempo perdido del otro y nose si continúe el otro pero este lo haré por cierta persona que es especial para mí (las personas que siguen los fanfics de mi hermana ya saben quién o se darán una idea) esto es el primer capítulo esperen el siguiente con ansias y no olviden dejar sus comentarios cualquier duda que tengan mándenme un mensaje a mi inbox y se las aclarare…..

Lizeth fire fuera paz amigos míos….


End file.
